Resurrection, Resuscitation & Renewal CharmedWWF
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: Two spells cause chaos and ramifications for the Power of Three and the World Wrestling Federation
1. Prologue

Resurrection, Resuscitation, & Renewal Charmed/WWF Crossover  
  
This was inspired by the Charmed episode "Déjà vu all over again."   
  
TITLE: Resurrection, Resuscitation, & Renewal Prologue/? *Charmed/WWF Crossover*  
  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com, Juliet_316_2000@yahoo.com  
  
RATING: PG - 13  
  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, DEATH OF MAJOR CHARACTERS. If there are any Charmed fans that are upset with a Halliwell being evil, turn back now.  
  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA  
  
SPOILERS: For WWF: From Survivor Series 1999 through Survivor Series 2002, though it's extreme AU shortly after No Mercy, Survivor Series 2000. Any and all WWF history from 1998 to 2002 will most likely be included too. For Charmed: Through "Love Live the Queen" beyond that AU. One more thing for WWF fans: Stephanie never divorced Hunter in this one so she'll be referred to as Stephanie McMahon - Helmsley in this story.  
  
SUMMARY: Two spells cross paths and have unpredictable results for everybody involved, causing some hard lessons learned and long - kept secrets revealed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Charmed is owned by Paramount, and WWF/WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. Don't sue.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Fanfiction.net, The Realm. Anywhere else, please ask.  
  
Resurrection, Resuscitation & Renewal  
  
Prologue  
  
L.A., The day after Unforgiven 2002.  
  
Stephanie McMahon - Helmsley stood on top of the roof of hotel that she and her father, and her father's company, the World Wrestling Federation were staying for the PPV show earlier that evening with one of the wrestlers, Kane. The night air was blowing slightly, bringing a chill to the brunette's arms through the sleeves of the thin shirt she'd been wearing for the Unforgiven PPV earlier in the night.  
  
"Are we ready yet?" She asked her masked companion a bit impatiently.  
  
"Almost," Kane answered. "The stars need to be aligned before we can do anything."  
  
"Well, let me know when the stars are in place," she said, walking back towards the edge of the roof. Kane grabbed her elbow tightly.  
  
"You do remember our deal don't you princess?" the masked man asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Stephanie shot back, "you help me resurrect Hunter, I do the same and help you bring back your brother." That had been the bargain struck between the Big Red Machine and the Billion Dollar Princess for each to get what they wanted: They would first perform a resurrection spell to bring back her husband, Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Then, Stephanie would help Kane perform the same spell to resurrect his brother, the Undertaker.  
  
As Stephanie gazed out over the lights of the city, her thoughts centered on what was about to happen and the benefits to her, the WWF, and Kane.  
  
But nowhere in her thoughts lay what the consequences of her and Kane's selfish actions would ultimately be.  
  
San Francisco, same night, same time.  
  
Piper Halliwell - Wyatt sat in the middle of her family's attic, arranging the ingredients for the spell she was about to cast in a circle around her. Family, Piper thought bitterly, two dead, one evil and one sister that's flakier than a prissy cat.  
  
Piper sighed. She knew her thoughts concerning her sister Paige really weren't fair to the currently absent sister. In fact she'd started getting more and more serious and accepting about her destiny and mixed witch/whitelighter heritage, especially after -  
  
Piper resolutely shook her head, knowing that if she thought about the events of the last month, events that forever shattered the bond and lifeline of three sister witches known as the Charmed Ones, she'd never be able to do what she was about to do properly.  
  
As she reached for the bottle of whiskey to her side, Piper was secretly glad that Paige had accepted Darryl Morris' invitation to dinner. Not only was the lieutenant's budding relationship with Paige good for the youngest Charmed One, but it also got the now redheaded Halliwell out of the house, allowing Piper to do what she needed to do to cast the spell she was about to perform. Although Paige was supportive to what ultimately needed to be done, she'd never condone what Piper was about to do to achieve those aims.  
  
But they needed help, Piper reasoned with herself. They needed their oldest sister, Prue back to reform the Power of Three and vanquish the new Source of All Evil.  
  
To destroy the woman formerly known as Phoebe Halliwell - Turner.  
  
  
  
A woman long dead as far as Piper was concerned. A demonic creature living in a shell that resembled, only in appearance, the kind sister Piper once knew.  
  
As Piper went to make the final preparations for the resurrection spell, she had no way of knowing what she was about to do would impact, not only her, Paige, Darryl, and Phoebe's lives, but lives not far away currently working on the same spell in Los Angeles.  
  
So should me and my muse continue? Sending feedback helps. Will have more to come soon. 


	2. Chapter One: The Spell is Cast

Chapter One  
  
Inspired by the Charmed episode "Deja Vu all over again"  
  
TITLE: Resurrection, Resuscitation & Renewal Chapter One/? *Charmed/WWF Crossover*  
  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com, Juliet_316_2000@yahoo.com  
  
RATING: PG - 13  
  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE  
  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA, SCI - FI/FANTASY  
  
SPOILERS: For WWF: From Survivor Series 1999 through Survivor Series 2002, though it's extreme AU shortly after No Mercy, Survivor Series 2000. Any and all WWF history from 1998 to 2002 will most likely be included too. For Charmed: Through "Love Live the Queen" beyond that AU. One more thing for WWF fans: Stephanie never divorced Hunter in this one so she'll be referred to as Stephanie McMahon - Helmsley in this story.  
  
SUMMARY: Two spells cross paths and have unpredictable results for everybody involved, causing some hard lessons learned and long - kept secrets revealed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Vince McMahon owns the WWF lock, stock, and barrel. Aaron Spelling owns Charmed.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Fanfiction.net. The Realm.  
  
Resurrection, Resuscitation & Renewal  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Spell is Cast  
  
"It's time," Kane said suddenly, breaking Stephanie out of her thoughts. She went towards Kane, so she could get into proper position for the ritual.  
  
  
  
In San Francisco, Piper Halliwell - Wyatt snapped her eyes open.  
  
"It's time," she muttered, standing up and moving into her proper place for the ritual. She took out a long elegant dagger and slit her palm open, letting a few drops of blood fall to the attic floor.  
  
In Los Angles, Kane and Stephanie also slit their palms, allowing a combined stream of ruby to fall onto the ground of the hotel roof.  
  
In two different places at the same exact time, Piper Halliwell - Wyatt and Stephanie McMahon Helmsley began chanting the same words to the same spell:   
  
'In this hour and in this space,  
  
restore a lost one to their  
  
proper place.  
  
In this time of need and strife,  
  
give this one new life!'  
  
As Stephanie continued chanting, she felt a power building inside of her that she'd never felt before. As it burst out of her, she screamed.  
  
At the same time, Piper also felt an immense power building up inside of her. It was far more powerful than she'd ever felt, even with the Power of Three. As it burst out of her, she screamed.  
  
As the immense energy flowed out of her, Stephanie McMahon - Helmsley collapsed.  
  
As the immense energy flowed out of her, Piper Halliwell - Wyatt collapsed.  
  
  
  
One note to those who do not follow the series Charmed: Power of Three is what Piper and her sisters would call upon when magic was too powerful for any one of the three sisters to vanquish themselves.  
  
I know this is short but Chapter two is where the fun begins so stay tuned. 


End file.
